1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter module. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adapter module for a portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable computer can use at least two power sources. Usually, a portable computer uses a built-in battery as a power source. A portable computer can also use an adapter, either as a power source or to charge the battery thereof.
An adapter has two ends, which are power cables and their plugs, electrically connected to a power source and a portable computer, respectively. However, power cables of fixed length are difficult to organize for use and storage. An adapter, when not in use, may occupy a large space if the power cables thereof are not properly organized. Thus, use of an adapter to provide power to a portable computer is somewhat inconvenient.